A Sad Confession In Church
by UsagiBunBun
Summary: One Shot. Kaito and Shinichi's family have been going to the same church for years. Kaito has been secretly in love with Shinichi. One day after mass something happens that changes his life.


**RATED M! One Shot. I do not own Magic Kaito Kid 1412 or Detective Conan. Read and Review. Thank you~**

"Amen".

"Amen".

"And that concludes todays mass, see you all next week" the pastor said as he walked down the steps of the platform.

Shinichi followed his parents as they said hello to friends and talked about what has been happening in their life. Shinichi not wanting to be there excused himself,

"Mother" Shinichi said.

"Yes darling?" she said looking at him.

"I'm not feeling so well. I want to walk around to get some fresh air and later meet up at the car. Is that ok?" asked Shinichi.

He watched as his mother nodded and turned back to keep talking to her friends.

Shinichi turned and walked away. As he walked out he saw the stair case leading to the second floor. He decided to walk around the second floor and took the stair case.

Kaito looked at Shinichi and saw him excused himself from his parents. Frowning he looked at his parents, who were too busy chatting with a couple of friends, and quietly walked away and followed Shinichi. Kaito followed him up the stairs and watched him come to a stop in front of one of the bulletin boards on the wall. He walked up to him,

"Shinichi" he said.

Shinichi turned to stare at him and let a small smile grace his face,

"Kaito what are you doing here?" Shinichi asked.

Kaito shrugged his shoulders and opened his mouth to speak when they both heard voices. Kaito stared at Shinichi with wide eyes, they both know that they were not allowed to be in the second floor at this hour. In a panic Kaito grabs Shinichi's hand and walks down the hallway until they come to a door. Kaito wasted no time and opened it, pulling Shinichi in with him he closed the door. Pushing Shinichi against the door he leaned his body on top of Shinichi's and focus his ear on the door. Kaito not noticing leaned in more trying to hear if the voices were still in the hallway. Shinichi noticing the uncomfortable proximity tried to talk to Kaito,

"Kaito" Shinichi mumbled.

"Be quite Shinichi. Do you want to get caught?" Kaito asked, his attention still focus on listening outside.

Shinichi sighted and leaned his head against the door. After a few minutes Kaito no longer heard voices outside and turned to tell Shinichi. At the same time Shinichi decided to ask Kaito if he still heard anything and so he turned his head at the same moment Kaito did.

Kaito's lips met Shinishi's Lips.

Kaito felt a jolt of electricity run through him and before he could even think straight he deepened the kiss. Shinichi caught off guard was even more startled when Kaito deepened the kiss. Shinichi put his hand on Kaito's chest trying to push him away, he tried to open his mouth to tell him to stop. Kaito noticing Shinichi opened his mouth used the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Shinichi widen his eyes as Kaito's tongue his, he felt and electric current run through his body. Shinichi closed his eyes and let Kaito kiss him, after a few seconds he kissed him back. After a few moments, they both pulled back, Kaito looked at Shinichi.

"Shinichi…I…" Kaito started.

Shinichi put his hand over Kaito's lips and shook his head. Confusion was shown in Kaito's eyes as he looked at Shinichi.

"Kaito…I'm sorry but…" Shinichi started.

Kaito's eyes widen, "Shinichi. Don't I'm sorry. I just really love you".

Shinichi gave Kaito the same half smile he gave him in the hallway.

"I know" Shinichi said.

"You…you know?" Kaito mumbled.

Shinichi nodded his head, "I'm not blind Kaito. I have a girlfriend and her name is Shiho, she was the one to pointed at it and after she did it was hard not to notice."

"But…you…" Kaito started.

"I know and I'm not going to lie. Yes, I did feel something when you kissed me but I love my girlfriend, I'm attracted to her" Shinichi said as he looked deep in Kaito's eyes.

Kaito's eyes started to water as he saw the truth in Shinichi's eyes. Shinichi turned and opened the door he placed one foot out the door,

"Kaito" Shinichi commented not looking back, just starting at the floor.

Kaito rose his head and looked at Shinichi's back.

"In another life time, if we were different people, if I wasn't already in love, I would fall for you" Shinichi whispered and walked away leaving Kaito alone in the room.

Kaito bit his lip and let the tears fall down his eyes.


End file.
